Recuerda
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: Últimos momentos de Severus Snape. Oneshot. SS/LE


**Disclaimer:** **Sí, todo es mío… En mis sueños ;). En el mundo real le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Algunas frases son extractos de _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Recuerda**_

**--**

"_¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía,  
tristes recuerdos del placer perdido?"_

_~ José de Espronceda._

_**-----**_

**S**abes que morirás. Lo sabías, antes, incluso, de que _Nagini_ comenzara a dar vueltas a tu alrededor. Antes de que se te encajara hasta los hombros. Antes de que sientas que sus colmillos se hunden profundamente en tu cuello. En tu piel. Lo sabes mientras haces una débil tentativa de restañar las heridas con los dedos, consciente de que es en vano.

Morirás. Antes de que la noche termine, morirás.

El miedo te invade.

Estás sólo, escuchando los sonidos de tu propia respiración, desigual, mientras sientes que el veneno de la serpiente se resuma a través de tus venas, sabiendo que la muerte pronto te reclamará.

Pensar en la muerte no te asusta. Quizás le das incluso hasta la bienvenida. Pero lamentas marcharte del mundo con tantas cosas abandonadas en tu interior. Con tantas cosas sin decir.

La verdad muere contigo…

Oyes pasos y sabes que no estás sólo. Algo de esperanza brota en tus adentros.

Mientras la cara de Harry Potter aparece sobre tu lecho de muerte, crees, durante un breve momento, que quizás todo será bueno. El muchacho debe conocer. Debe entender. Y tú le dirás todo. Mientras Harry se inclina sobre tu figura, tiras de la túnica del muchacho con desesperación y lo acercas a ti. Tratas de hablar, quieres decirle todo, pero no puedes encontrar tu voz. Tal vez éso sea tu mayor desgracia.

Recuerdas.

--

_"¿Tiene mucha importancia que esas hijo de muggles?_

_Vacilas. Tus ojos oscuros recorren el pálido rostro y el cabello pelirrojo de Lily. _

_"No -respondes- No tiene ninguna importancia." _

'_Porque yo te protegeré', quieres decir, pero las palabras no salen de tu boca._

_--_

_"Háblame otra vez de los dementores"_

_"¿Para qué quieres que te hable de ellos?"_

_"Si utilizo magia fuera del colegio..."_

_"¡No van a entregarte a los dementores por eso! Los utilizan contra la gente que comete delitos graves, y vigilan la prisión de los magos, Azkabán. A ti no van a llevarte ahí, eres demasiado...- Sientes que te ruborizas y guardas silencio. Ella no parece muy convencida._

_Y también... 'Porque yo lucharé por ti', quieres decirle, pero todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir rompiendo varias hojas, sin darte cuenta de lo que haces"._

_--_

_"¿No querías llamarme 'sangre sucia'? Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?"_

_"En que yo te quiero", quieres decir; luchas para decir, pero las palabras no llegan a ser pronunciadas por tus labios. Eres consciente de la mirada de daño y traición de ella. Del desprecio. Y quieres hacer algo, pero todo lo que puedes hacer es ver su figura que se aleja mientras pasa por el hueco del retrato, dejándote atormentado y solo._

_--_

Recuerdas. Recuerdas todo porque no has olvidado ni puedes olvidar nada.

-"Cógelo… Cógelo…"

Quizás así alguien más recordará... Recordará el dolor y la angustia, la cólera y la traición, la amargura de amor.

--

"_¡Severus! ¡Mira que alto puedo balancearme! -grita la niña con ojos verdes. El niño con pelo negro se fija en ella, brinca y aplaude."_

--

Tu apretón sobre la túnica del muchacho se afloja; y sabes que te queda poco tiempo.

--

"_Tengo mi carta, Sev, voy a Hogwarts!"_

"_¡Vamos a Hogwarts!"_

"_Juntos"._

--

Recordará la felicidad también. Alguien lo recordará, cuando te hayas ido. Cuando pase mucho tiempo y no haya nadie para recordarlo, le dará un poquito de eternidad.

-"Mírame... "

Tu voz es apenas audible, apenas un susurro, pero tus palabras son escuchadas. Dos ojos esmeraldas se encuentran con los tuyos. Y no te preocupa si son los de Harry Potter porque ellos son sus ojos. Es todo lo que importa.

Ojos verdes… Verdes. Exactamente iguales a los de ella.

--

A lo lejos, oyes el sonido de los gritos de una niña. Tan, tan familiar. Y luego, de repente, ella está contigo y puedes sentir, mientras sus brazos te rodean, apoyando la cabeza sobre tu pecho, el amor.

No morirás sólo.

Y, mientras sientes el pulso de sangre rojo caliente por la herida abierta sobre su cuello y como poco a poco tu vida se está apagando, piensas en palabras tácitas, historias indecibles.

Historias…

_-"Cuéntame una historia, Severus". –Te pide ella. Puedes ver la fascinación brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas- "Háblame sobre los dementores"_

Saboreas la forma en la que dice tu nombre. La manera en que las sílabas imprimen su lengua y son pronunciadas. Como si de mariposas que revolotean, volando alto en el cielo, se tratase.

_-"Cuéntame una historia, Severus._

_Háblame sobre la Magia._

_Háblame sobre Hogwarts._

_Háblame sobre duendes, dragones y sirenas…"_

Pero hay más, mucho más, que quieres que sepa. Quieres decirle todo.

Pero ella está muerta, y tú estás muriendo…

…Y ahora es demasiado tarde.

La luz oscurece ante tus ojos como el sol en el crepúsculo o al comenzar una tormenta. O quizás debido a un grupo de árboles que tapa el sol, donde, cerca, están dos pequeños niños, susurrando con ilusión mientras construyen sus sueños.

_-"Cuéntame una historia, Severus… _

_Cuéntame una historia... Sobre amor..."_

Y comienzas.

* * *

**N/A:** Llevo _siglos _queriendo escribir algo sobre Severus Snape, y más sobre su, a mi parecer injusta, muerte. Creo que Jotaká no debería haber puesto fin a la vida de uno de los mejores y más complejos personajes de la saga. Pienso que este personaje no ha conseguido todo el reconocimiento y la apreciación que se merece por todo lo que ha hecho.

También he de decir que tengo debilidad por Lily Evans, y, en fin, me vi obligada a escribir esto. Espero que os haya gustado. Pero tanto si lo ha hecho, como si no, hacédmelo saber en un review. No cuesta nada y es **mucho**, de verdad :)

Con cariño_,_

_Soph**.**_


End file.
